Episode 7256 (6th August 2015)
Plot Andy and Vanessa fill Diane in on the accident and casualties as they wait for Val to be rescued. David arrives looking for Eric. Chrissie arrives home and begins to digest the realisation that she's responsible for the accident, explaining everything to Lawrence about her setting fire to the car and the canister exploding and hitting the helicopter. Diane is hysterical as Val is brought out of the maze dead. Cain and Moira arrive at the hospital. Chas informs them that Debbie is out of theatre but still not awake. They're dismayed to learn that Pete has left the hospital. Diane breaks the news of Val's death to Finn. Eric, Rodney and Doug sit drunkenly in a pub outside the village ignoring their mobiles ringing. Chrissie struggles to deal with the catastrophe she has caused. Cain sits with Debbie as she wakes asking for Pete. He calls him and lets him know that Debbie's awake and asking for him. He persuades Pete to return, insisting her affair with Ross is over. Pete tells him he's on his way. He drags Ross' body out of the boot and abandons it in woodland, covering him with leaves, before vomiting at the scene. Adam runs into Vanessa in The Woolpack and tells her he's glad she's okay and asks if they can talk later. A shell-shocked Finn yells at Emma as she comments on "Poor Pete", reminding her that people have died. Adam tells Vanessa he wants her to stay in the village and that he wants to help her bring up the baby. Lawrence lays into Robert, blaming him for Chrissie's actions. Robert warns him that unless he starts to focus on calming Chrissie down she's going to end up confessing to the police. Pete arrives back at Mulberry Cottage and quickly changes his clothes before bagging them to throw out. He's surprised to turn around and see Belle and April who question why he's throwing his clothes out. He covers that his suit was ruined from helping people out of the rubble. Lawrence and Robert work together to try and persuade Chrissie to keep her actions between the three of them. She's astonished their plan. Diane explains to Victoria how she and Val came to be in the Maze of Mirrors, adding that they made up and she believes Val saved her life. David wonders how we will break the news to Eric. A drunken Eric, Doug and Rodney order more drinks at the pub and decide to stay over in a B&B for the night. All three of them fail to see the news report of the crash on the television in the background. Pete arrives at the hospital and is silent with Debbie. She tells him that Ross means nothing to her and explains she was confused. Pete tells her that he never wants her to mention Ross again and that he just wants to forget the day ever happened. Debbie reaches to hold his hand but he doesn't reciprocate. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *James Barton - Bill Ward *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper Guest cast *Doctor - Siri Ellis Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Downstair rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Church Lane *Home Farm - Sitting room, dining room and kitchen *Hotten General Hospital - Interior *Unknown roads *Unknown pub *Unknown woodland Notes *Ross Barton's apparent exit in this episode attracted a lot of shocked media and fan attention as there had been no inclination that Michael Parr was leaving the show. After the episode was broadcast, the official Emmerdale Twitter uploaded a goodbye video from Parr who apologised to fans for having to keep his exit a secret and thanking them for their support. Meanwhile, on his personal account, he began joking about looking for alternative work. An online petition was soon set up in order to bring the character back, running up over 9,000 signatures. When Parr next appeared as Ross on 25th August 2015, many fans thought they had been successful with their support but it was always the programme's intention that the character would return. The goodbye video and tweets from Parr turned out to be a ploy in an attempt to keep fans off the scent and Ross' return scenes had already been filmed. *Additional Credits: Mark Lisbon, John Street (Stunt Co-ordinators); Alex Gunn (SFX Supervisor); Milk Visual Effects (VFX Company) *Despite airing on 6th August, the events of this episode continue to take place on 4th August. Memorable dialogue Finn Barton: "Out of all the ways to go... it was very Val, wasn't it? She could never just walk past a mirror." Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes